Girl Crush
by mjimenez428
Summary: What happens when two friends reconnect after their marriages have failed? This is the story of second chances, and a little bit of liquid courage on karaoke night. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

S. Myers owns everything, the songs while I can sing them off key and to the beat of my own drum I don't own them. Everything belongs to the respective owners. I just get to play with it all…

Bella has always had a crush on her BFF Rose's older brother Edward, 16 years later she still has feelings for him….throughout the years Edward and Bella become good friends as her and Rose start to lose contact….he becomes her rock when her mom dies…she becomes his source of calm in the storm…one night…four people and two relationships later they no longer have any communication…10 years later fate and Facebook bring them back together…Bella trying to break free from her marriage and Edward picking up the pieces from his failed one…what happens when Edward has started to move on and Bella is finally free…watch what happens when a little bit of liquid courage goes a long way during Karaoke night!

Prologue

EPOV

Never did I imagine that Bella would be willing to get up on stage and sing, well the old Bella wouldn't. I am still getting use to this Bella the older confident one that still holds a special place in my heart.

The timing has never been right for us, and yet here we are again friends like before nothing more. I waited as long as I could for her to come to terms with her failed marriage; it was doomed from the start. I knew it was done from the start but she had to learn but not after wasting away for 18 years.

I can see the hesitation in her eyes; the way that she bites her bottom lip tells me that she is in deep thought. I still know her so well like the back of my hand, the way I always did maybe I can do this, maybe we can be just friends. I can be the friend that she needs and maybe one day should she ever be ready I can be more.

So lost in thought I didn't even hear Tanya talking to me about doing a duet

"Edward are you paying attention to me at all?" Tanya tries again to pull me out of my inner conversation, "Tanya you know that I don't sing, stop asking"

Before I can even continue I hear the music start I look up and see Bella looking at me, she opens her mouth and that is when our story starts…

I got a girl crush,

Hate to admit it but I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down

I got it real bad, want everything she has that smile and

midnight laugh she's givin you now…

AN:

No Beta, so please excuse the errors starting as a drabble fic with the hope that the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Reviews are welcome! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to join me on this journey!


	2. Big Girl Panties

S. Myers owns everything, the songs while I can sing them off key and to the beat of my own drum I don't own them. Everything belongs to the respective owners. I just get to play with it all…

Bella and Rose's current age: 16 Edwards current age: 17

 _ **It is time to put your big girl panties on…**_

 **BPOV**

Joe and I have been together for a year and a half now and I don't think I can do it anymore. I don't feel for him the way that I used to, the butterflies are gone the giddy laughs and smiles have all come to an end.

The question is how I end this in a way that will leave there no room for another chance, what do I have to say to make him see that we are too young to be in such an intense relationship how do I break his heart?

I know what I have to do, I have to say it with conviction, I have to be strong, and I have to have my big girl panties on. _Lord help me_.

I walk out of class thanking the powers that be that it is 3:00 on a Friday, now time to break Joe's heart. It isn't like I don't care for him; in fact I was in love with him, but he is three years older than me and doesn't want to do the high school things. I want to go to the football games, dance all night at homecoming I want to not be tied down.

Joe sees me as I finally make it to his car

"Hey Bell's everything ok? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Actually, Joe I was hoping that we could maybe we could talk."

 **EPOV**

Class couldn't drag on any more than it does on a Friday at 2:50, I need to get this weekend started! I feel a buzz on my waist, looking at my pager I see that Chatty Cathy is interested in some Edward Cullen loving tonight. Hopefully I can get her to do something with that mouth besides talk, I cannot stand her but she does give good head and asks for nothing in return.

The bell finally releases me from the reigns of hell and I am out the door before the teacher finishes his sentence. I see my sister Rose headed my way, great I'll have to get rid of her if I want to go out and play tonight.

"Edward! Slow down, act normal I see Joe and Bella" I slow down and wait for Rose, it isn't like her to not want to run over to the person she has deemed "Her sister from another Mister" while I have no idea what that means Bella is definitely not my sister.

"Rose what is going on? I have someplace to be, why don't you go and see if you can get a ride home with Bella."

"Do you not pay attention to anything Edward? I told you that Bella was going to break up with Joe! We need to stay close in case she needs a ride home."

I am not sure why the news of Bella's pending break up gave me the slightest feeling of joy, maybe it was because I didn't like him at all… _Maybe it is because you don't like him for Bella._

Rose and I sit there and watch as Bella's hands are flying everywhere like she is trying to tell a story. I can see Joe going red in the face, he has tears in his eyes it is like he is ready to beg her. Bella looks around uncomfortable and I catch her eye, giving her a small nod, within minutes she is hugging him and walking to me…I mean towards Rose and I.

All I can think as she walks towards me is here comes my future.


	3. Free

_I dont own anything ...wish I did . Thank you to all of the follows! I am completely humbled. Enjoy the chapter!_

" _I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind, then it occurred to me: Since I met you, you've never left."_

 _Author Unknown_

EPOV

I ended up driving Bella back to my house for some much needed girl time with Rose, or at least that is what I was told. During the ride home I kept looking in the rearview mirror waiting to see the tears fall from Bella's eyes. I was expecting her to be sad but she had this smile on her face, she caught my eye in the mirror and her smile grew bigger it was then that I noticed I had one of my own.

Once we got home I ended up canceling on Chatty Cathy, for some reason it didn't feel right to leave Bella. I am not sure why but I couldn't seem to get her out of my head, I have known her for years, and never once did I think of her as anything besides Rose's friend.

I could hear Rose and Bella in the room laughing and joking, wasn't Bella supposed to be sad? Shouldn't she have been crying her eyes out wasn't she in love the Joe? Why do I even care? I sat in my room for hours just listening to them having fun, I got goosebumps whenever I would hear Bella's laugh…and all I could think is what is happening to me…

BPOV

I was free! Finally I was free I wanted to shout it from the roof tops, scream it from the hills! I was finally able to just be me…I don't even know what to do with myself; Rose insisted that I go back to her house for a weekend of celebrating.

Edward gave us a ride back to their house and I felt him looking at me through the mirror, when I would look up he would look away. It was like a game he was playing, finally we made eye contact and I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face or his.

When we got to her house we ran inside grabbed the usual snacks, went to her room blasted the radio, danced and talked about anything and everything.

 _Knock…knock…knock_

"Come in" Rose yelled…

The door opened to Edward on the other side I don't know what came over me, I was blushing and smiling WHY! It was only Edward, I have seen him at his worst but right now he looked anything but bad; he is untouchable, the girl code times ten off limits he is my best friends brother. I have always been able to keep my feeling for him at bay so why now, why do they choose now to start showing? _Because now you are free and you want him, you have always wanted him…_

"Bella…hello earth to Bella…" Rose was waving her hands in front of my face trying to get my attention. Edward stood there with his signature smirk on his face just watching me.

"Edward offered to take you home to grab your stuff for the weekend and then we can swing by the diner and grab dinner. Do you want to go now or later?" Rose asked

I didn't even know that I was going to be spending the weekend, but hey I didn't have any other plans so why not!

I looked at Edward "Sure if you don't mind I would really appreciate it."

Edward smiled at me, nodded his head and walked out…I followed like a lost puppy trying to find her way home and maybe just maybe I was.

A few minutes later I found myself in the back of Edwards car speeding down the road to my house, Rose was going on and on about what we should do now that I had all of this free time. I think I even heard her mention dress shopping for prom. I would hem and haw wherever necessary, but I couldn't shake the thoughts of Edward that were running around my head.

We pulled up to my house, and I noticed my mom sitting out front with a plate of cookie next to her. It was at that moment that I realized I had forgotten to call and let her know how things with Joe went. My parents loved Joe; they thought that he was the perfect match for me the yen to my yang. Looking at my mom's expression I didn't know if she was sad for me or Joe, I am half surprised to not find him here crying to them.

Edward opened my door for me to get out, he laughed at the shocked look on my face I was not use to having someone do things like that for me friend or not.

"Come on Babe I doubt your mom will bite you, but if you don't hurry up I can't guarantee that I won't I am starving"

I was not sure I heard Edward right and if I did was he flirting with me or just being nice. I jumped out of the car and up the steps with Rose and Edward following close behind.

My mom jumped up from her seat and pulled me into a tight embrace,

"Oh Bella, you look so happy! Does that mean that you and Joe were able to work things out?"

"Oh no mommy Swan you should have seen it! Joe had tears in his eyes and our girl held strong and walked away I have never been more proud"

I watched the expression go from hopeful to sad in a matter of seconds as Rose continued to tell her about my break up. I wasn't upset that she was telling my mom I was upset that even though my mom knew how unhappy I was she was hoping I would have stayed.

I felt a strange tingle on my back and when I turned around I was met with those green eyes that were starting to take my breath away, with a quick smile and a nod I moved along.

"Mom I am just here to grab some clothes and stuff for the weekend, I'll be staying with Rose" I grabbed Rose and proceeded to head up stairs, looking back I saw my mom and Edward talking, figuring I had better hurry before he made good on his threat to bite me…hmm maybe I would take my time after all.

See you soon. Review if you would like thank you again for your time and joining me on this ride.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, except the clothes on my back and even those I bought with credit. Everything belongs to the respective authors, writers or whoever has the legal and financial rights to it.

 **AN:** Longer one at the end, however I wanted to say that we will be taking a small time jump here, in order to move the story forward and get to the good stuff it is best to start jumping ahead…Also while the story is going to be in both E/B point of views please note that most of the time the longer POV will be Bella's and please be prepared for there to be some chapters that are only BPOV or EPOV.

See you at the end….

 _It's so hard to pretend to be friends with someone special, when every time you look at that person all you see is everything you want to have…_

 _(All about celebrities)_

BPOV

Days had turned into weeks and then months, next thing I knew Rose and I were shopping for prom dresses making hair appointments. I as an individual continued to grow, learn who I was outside of a relationship; I had finally started to figure out what I wanted for my future and I was going for it. I had started to apply for collages, mostly by the ocean since that is where I was happiest, but I was willing to go wherever the wind took me. I had heard and seen Joe on occasion but had to ask him to please back off since every time I saw him he would continuously ask me to give him another chance, I know that he was trying to be nice even offering to take me to prom…I declined much to my parents dismay.

As prom grew closer Rose became more insistent that I find a date, it wasn't as if I hadn't been asked I just didn't want to go with anyone; well I did but I didn't think that he would want to go with me.

I sat on my bed staring out the window thinking about Edward and all of the things that have transpired between us over the past few months, there have been sly looks, fingers touching and there was even the almost kiss. Well I call it an almost kiss when in reality I tripped down the stairs and he caught me our lips were so close that it felt like an almost kiss.

… _Knock…knock…knock…_

"Come in"

My mom slowly opens the door, I take a good look at her the way I have been the past few months she doesn't look like she feels well again.

"Hey Hun, do you mind if we talk for a little bit? I feel like I hardly see you anymore"

"Of course mom, what did you want to talk about?" I knew this conversation was coming I guess I am just shocked it took this long.

"Well, you know that I have not been feeling well and the doctors say that I have an ulcer. They want to operate within the next two weeks."

I sat there just staring at her; she continued to explain the procedure to me telling me that it was all going to be okay and that it was a normal everyday thing. I heard her words I think that I understood but it still scared me.

"Bella, I don't want this to change your plans for prom this weekend, you don't have to worry about me just enjoy yourself. I am just so happy that they finally know what is wrong with me."

"Okay" it was all that I could say I knew that she wouldn't accept anything less.

EPOV

I could hear Rose on the phone with Bella comforting her about her mom's upcoming surgery; I didn't know details I just knew that if it was me I would be worried too. In true Rose fashion she changed topics and went straight to what she felt was important. She has been fighting with Bella to get a date for prom and apparently with it being this weekend she was getting desperate. I talked to Rose about it trying to see why she was pushing Bella so hard; all she said is that she is worried that Bella will take Joe back out of guilt. I am guessing that pushing Bella is Rose's idea of helping her "sister", I guess it is a legitimate concern.

I hear Rose coming down the hall still talking to Bella as she approaches my door I hear " Look Bella, I love you and if you don't want to go to prom with anyone on a date than take Edward. In fact I am standing in his room now and he is going to say yes right Edward"

I could hear yelling coming from the phone, guessing that Bella was not happy with Rose at this moment, I had no plans on going but I have a tux already so it wouldn't be an issue.

"I don't mind, it could be fun and I can keep an eye on this new guy you're going with Rose. "

I laugh at the expression on her face as the thought of being babysat by her older brother during prom hits her, all she can do is nod and walk away telling Bella that it is done I am her date.

I am actually excited about the prospect of going with Bella, the past few months I have noticed so much about her that I never knew before. If she was anyone but Rose's best friend I would have made a move already; I can see her being a part of my future so much so that I haven't returned to my playboy ways. I want her, and maybe just maybe I can test the water at prom.

AN: Thank you for all of the follows I am still blown away by them. The goal is to update Monday –Friday. I do have three little ones so sometimes that will not happen I am sorry in advance. Next Chapter will start with the prom and jump to the surgery. Thank you for joining me on this ride…see you soon….


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I own nothing…

 _It's not about getting a chance;_

 _It's about taking a chance._

 _You'll rarely be 100% sure it will work._

 _But you can always be 100% sure_

 _Doing nothing won't work._

 _Sometimes you just have to go for it._

Prom Night

BPOV

I have to admit that I am actually excited for tonight, not for the dancing or the "memories" that I will be making. I am excited that I am going to prom with Edward; it should matter to me that he was sort of forced into it but it doesn't, in fact maybe it is the push I needed.

Rose left about an hour ago to go home and get ready, our hair and makeup had been done earlier in the day and I had strict instructions to not mess it up. I am supposed to put my dress on in approximately 15 minutes, according to Rose that would give my mom enough time to get the individual pictures done and get reloaded for the group ones. Rose and Edward were going to be here shortly in the limo; Emmet, Rose's date was going to be meeting her here so that my dad could give both guys the "dad talk".

I had just finished putting on my dress when I heard a knock on the door; it was too early for it to be Rose, looking out the window I saw Joe's car. I can honestly say that two things happened in that moment I was pissed and I was hurt not sure which one I was more. I walked out of my room and started to head for the stairs, I heard my dad telling him that it would be best for him to leave that if he really cared at all he would let me enjoy my night. I was happy that finally my dad was getting the hint that I was happy without Joe, maybe this would be a turning point.

"Hello Family!"

Rose announced as she walked into the house; I finished coming down the stairs and was met with so many different sights, but the one that made my mouth water was Edward in a tux that fit him like a second skin. I think I even groaned a little and looking at the smirk on his face I think he heard me. I think that everyone heard me; I see Rose looking at me with a combination of smirk and bitch brow, my parents look surprised and Joe looks pissed and hurt all in one. I know that my next move is going to change a lot of things and I can only hope that it is received well.

EPOV

Watching Bella come down the stairs had me instantly hard; I am talking like a steel rod trying to escape from my pants, the look on her face when she saw me and the sound that she made didn't help the situation.

She stood there looking around the room, and all of sudden something changed the air shifted Bella walked over to me grabbed my hand pulled me to her and kissed me. I think it took longer for my mind to register want was going on than it did my body, by the time that I started to process it I noticed my hands pulling her closer. I was really kissing Bella and damn if it wasn't amazing, I barley registered the front door slamming shut before Bella pulled away with a shy look on her face. Looking around the room I can honestly say that I was not the only one in shock.

BPOV

Edward was kissing me back, really kissing me! I pulled back from him once I heard the door slam, it could only mean that Joe left and hopefully my point will be made to not only him but my parents as well. Being in Edwards arms felt right, like I was meant to be there, I wanted to be there and from the way it felt he wanted me too. I look around the room and the looks I see make me pause to think of the true repercussions of my actions.

I walk back over to Edward give him a hug and whisper in his ear "don't believe what I am about to say"

"Thank you Edward so much, I hope that will finally make Joe see that I am moving on now. I am just so sorry that you had to get involved."

Edward gave a quick nod of his head "Sure Bella, thanks for the heads up and glad I could help".

"Well I am glad that was all just an act, I was starting to think that you spending the nights at Rose's house was just a diversion to something else. " "Oh and Bells you look beautiful" Dad says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Um, hello is this the Swan house?" A big guy is peaking in the house from the door and I see Rose fling herself at him, I guess this is her guy.

I look at Edward as I walk past him to introduce myself to Emmett and as I do Edward grabs my arm and whisper's

"We will be talking about what happened and I can guarantee that by the end of the night it will happen again." with a kiss to my temple he walks away to the kitchen to talk to my dad.

 **AN:** I know that I said we would get to the surgery this chapter and I thought we would! But this kind of ran away with me. I guess we will see where we end up tomorrow. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing at all. This didn't get the normal once over, I will update a newer version once it has been reviewed.**_

 _ **The 3 C's of life;**_

 _ **Choice, Chances, Changes.**_

 _ **You must make a Choice to take a chance**_

 _ **Or your life will never Change.**_

 _ **catchsmile**_ _ **.com**_

 _ **EPOV**_

I went into the kitchen to talk to Charlie knowing that was the only thing that could kill the hard on I currently had. I wasn't lying to Bella when I said that it would happen again, I have every intention of getting my hands and mouth on her again tonight _. Damn hard again…_

"So Edward, tell me was that kiss all for show like Bella said or is there something that I need to be worried about?"

I wasn't sure what to say to Charlie, I figured the truth was the best bet.

"Well Charlie, I honestly don't know I believe that yes Bella used it as a way to make a point to Joe. I know that she is tired of him not letting her go, but I have started to have feelings for her over the past few months. Once Bella is completely over Joe I would like to see if we have a chance."

Charlie just looks at me not sure if I said the right thing or not I opened my mouth, but he beat me to it.

"I can respect that Edward, just let me know when things change. Once that happens I think we will have to reevaluate all these sleep overs Bella has with Rose. Oh and Edward take care of her, all I have ever wanted was her happiness."

 _ **BPOV**_

"Bella, Momma Swan this is Emmet, Emmett this is my sister for all intense purposes Bella and my second mom Mrs. Swan" Rose had started the introductions I was a little surprised that she didn't immediately start to give me the third degree about that kiss.

"Hello Bella and Mrs. Swan it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Hi Emmett it is really nice to finally meet you! For a moment there I thought Rose was just making you up."

My mom started to laugh as she waived and walked away to grab the camera.

"We will be right back Bella and I need to go upstairs and fix her makeup." Rose said as she was dragging me upstairs.

I was tired it felt like this night was going on for hours and in reality it's only been 30 minutes, the last thing I wanted was a lecture from Rose. As soon as the door closed Rose turned around and started.

"So that was a pretty intense kiss you and my brother had. How about you tell me how long you have had the hots for him"

Shocked...and speechless are the only words I could use to describe my current situation. I looked at Rose opening and closing my mouth and nothing would come out. Finally she must have taken pity on me.

"I am not mad at you Bella, I have always kind of thought you did. I have to say he is a much better option then Joe."

I look at Rose not sure how to answer, this seems too good to be true I have never had an issue talking to Rose why should this be any different.

"Rose, I have always thought of you as my sister but no matter what I could never see Edward in a brotherly way. I have always wished that maybe we could be more; I just never wanted to risk losing you."

"Aww Bella you would never lose me! I love you more than I love Edward!"

I had to laugh at that I knew that no matter what Rose and I would be ok, with my makeup fixed we went downstairs to get the pictures out of the way and finally get to prom.

No more than twenty minutes after we went back down stairs we were already loading in the limo, you could feel the tension the awkwardness of it all and it was all because I had to kiss Edward.

" I can't stand this anymore Bella you have the hots for Edward and Edward judging by then tent you had in your pants earlier I am guessing that at least on SOME level you want Bella two."

My mouth was open; on the floor of the limo looking at a smirking Rose and laughing Emmett, I feel Edward lean over me.

"Bella, I am not staying away anymore and I will not be good either close that pretty little mouth before I attack it."

 **EPOV**

Leave it to my sister to make things better or worse depending on whom you are, her big mouth gave me the perfect opportunity to let Bella know I was in.

Once Rose made her announcement I couldn't keep my hands off of Bella, and she didn't seem to mind. We had finally made it to prom and danced the night away, I ended up enjoying myself so much more than I thought I would have.

By the time that it ended and we made it back to the limo I was pretty confident that I would need to be speaking to Charlie sooner than I originally had thought. Bella was it for me; I could only hope that she felt the same.

Bella had her head on my shoulder as we drove back to my house; everyone was staying the night there per my mom's request.

"Edward, thank you for tonight, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"No need to thank me love, I should be thanking you for taking a chance on me."

I wrapped my arms around her kissing her temple and thinking how lucky I am that she is willing to choose me that she is willing to take a chance on us and hopefully it will be an amazing change for us.

AN: Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate the reviews more than you will ever know. If you want to talk and not review send a pm and I will answer you! I would love to interact with you all!.

I was asked how they will end up coming back together years later if they are together now. Just remember these are teenagers and real life events can/may/will drive them part. I am sorry it is taking me longer to get to all of that than originally planned. I now understand when authors say the characters run away with the chapter. See you all Monday!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so very sorry for not posting yesterday, RL got in the way with multiple doctor appointments. Please accept this chapter as my apology. I will update again tomorrow but won't be back till Tuesday of next week. I am planning on taking the time to enjoy my little ones and hopefully getting a few chapters on reserve.

There is a little lemon zest in this chapter…thank you to my pre-reader Ms. Goldilocks25 she is amazing and makes me feel like I know what I am doing.

I own nothing, everything belongs to S. Meyers I just play with the characters she has given us.

GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC

 _A healthy relationship is built on a lot of smiles and an insane amount of orgasms_

 **BPOV**

A few days after prom Edward insisted on talking to my dad, telling me that he was going to do right by us. I was upset that once my dad knew I wouldn't be able to stay the weekends at Rose's anymore, on the other hand I thought it was really romantic.

"Hey Bells, I spoke to Edward earlier about this thing you guys have started. Now I just want to make it very clear that I am ok with it, however you are not to spend the nights over there anymore without parent supervision and honestly I would prefer that Rose stay the night here from now on."

"Ok dad, I understand I will let Rose know and she should be ok with it too. Did you want me to see if Rose would be ok with staying here alone while you stay with mom at the hospital this week?"

"Bells I trust that you will be on your best behavior and honestly I would feel better with an adult being in the house at night. I am going to trust you to stay at the Cullen's house for the nights that we are away."

"Ok, thanks dad."

With a kiss to his cheek I walk away to call Rose and let her know of the new rules, we all knew it was coming so it won't be a surprise.

The next few days are spent getting the house cleaned up, grocery shopping and meal preps done so that when mom gets home she can just rest. Edward even stopped by to mow the yard and trim the trees so that my dad didn't have to worry about it when he got home from work. I swear it was like he was teasing me all morning, he was hot in both ways he took off his shirt and what was underneath did not disappoint. I am one lucky girl because damn; he looks up from what he is doing looking around till his eyes meet mine, it is like he can sense me he blows me a kiss and gets back to his work.

 _Ring_ _…Ring…_ _Ring_ _…_

"Hello, Swan residence"

"Umm, hey Bells its Joe I just wanted to call and wish your mom luck for her surgery tomorrow."

A little shocked to be hearing from Joe since I hadn't seen or heard from him since prom; I can see Edward staring at me from the back like he knows something is wrong.

"Uh, Hi Joe yeah she is actually taking a nap now but I will pass the message along. Have a good day goodbye Joe."

I didn't wait for a response, I just hung up. Yes I felt bad but knowing him he would have tried to keep me on the phone. I don't hate Joe, I could never hate him he was my first love my first everything for that matter the same way that I was his. Yes we have good memories together but that is exactly what it is history, memories the past.

I look up to see Edward standing in front of me with a look in his eyes I am not sure I have ever seen before, my feet are moving before I can even comprehend what I am doing. My lips are on his, my fingers are pulling his hair our tongues are fighting for dominance. I can feel his hands on my ass pulling me into him all I do is moan; this feeling of being with him, near him, it isn't enough. As if he can sense the way I am feeling he lifts me up and sits me on the dryer, he moves between my legs and between the motion of the dryer and the way that he feels pressing into me I know that I won't last long at all. I reach for him and palm him through his pants the growl that comes from his throat is sexy as hell so I do it again and again we move together setting an amazing pace. I can feel him getting harder and harder it's turning me on I am getting close, very close I break the kiss throw my head back and let go. Edwards head falls between my breasts and I can feel him trying to lick and suck whatever he can.

Our breathing is finally slowing down I am seeing less stars then I was a few minutes ago, I look at Edward and the look he gives me makes me want to do it all again.

"Damn"

"My thoughts exactly, Edward do you want to maybe go use the bathroom?"

Laughing at the situation or my suggestion I am not sure but the smile on Edwards face as he walks away to the bathroom takes my breath away.

 **EPOV**

As I walk away the only thing I can think is damn she is going to be the death of me, but what away to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: This chapter and the next few will contain talk of Stomach Cancer; there will be a Character death not B/E. Please know that I will proceed with caution, however the situation surrounding the cancer patient is from personal experience. I lost my mom to it when I was 18. While I would love to see more reviews and I welcome feedback, I ask that you please respect that the emotions are real I have lived them I still do. Cancer is a horrible thing that drives people to do/feel/say things that under normal circumstances they may never have done.

 _S. Meyers owns it all; I am but a humble reader that can't let go the characters._

 _Thank you to Ms._ Goldilocks25 for doing what you do!

See you at the bottom.

GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC

 _Life has many ways of testing a person's will,_

 _Either by having nothing happen at all of by having_

 _Everything happen all at once._

 _Paulo Coelho_

 **EPOV**

I have had a permanent smile on my face the past 24 hours and every time I replay it in my head it isn't the only thing that is getting bigger. I even told Charlie I would be by every week to mow his yard and hopefully get a repeat of yesterday.

Bella will be spending the next few nights at our house while her parents are away for her mom's surgery; Rose has already warned me that I would need to be on my best behavior. Bella on the other hand has said and done everything to make me believe that good behavior is not on her agenda, I think that she has even bribed Rose with covering for her so she can spend the night with Emmett if she covers for us.

 _Dingdong…_

"Thank you, Esme, for keeping Bella the next few nights! It will make this surgery so much easier knowing that she is safe her with you."

I can hear Chief talking to my mom; I look out the window and see Renee and Bella having a moment, I hate to see my girl cry but I know that she is worried about her mom routine procedure or not. Somehow, the conversation looks like it has taken a turn; what had originally appeared to be a special moment between them now looks like a hostile situation Bella is crying but her eyes show she is mad knowing that I can't do anything till she comes I just watch and hope she will be ok.

"Charlie, I will not take any money for watching Bella she is basically my daughter don't insult me by even offering again."

"Ok, Esme thank you again and um well I hate to ask but with the new relationship between Bella and Edward would you mind keeping an eye out for them?"

"Of course, I already spoke to Edward and he knows that if he steps foot out of line he will be staying at a friend's house the duration of Bella's stay.

"Great now that, that is settled…Hurry up Bella we have to hit the road."

I hear Chief thanking my mom one last time; watch him slip the money into Bella's hands with a quick hug he makes his way back to the car. Bella walks into the house and hugs my mom; I can see her crying into her shoulder and my mom leading her into the kitchen.

A little bit later there is a soft knock on my door I look up to see my mom standing there with tears in her eyes, she walks in and sits on my bed.

"Edward, I promised Charlie that you would be on your best behavior, but after the conversation I just had with Bella she needs you. So should she somehow find herself in your bed tonight I will look the other way, hold her Edward. As much as I adore Renee she is going to lose that girl if she doesn't let her live her own life."

"What happened mom? Bella looked so upset before she came in; I hate to see her like that."

"Renee keeps pushing Bella back to Joe. I guess that she feels he is the better choice. According to Bella both she and Charlie have told Renee to back off and leave you alone. Apparently she even heard her parents fighting the other night because Renee was trying to have Charlie talk to Bella about it. Charlie was very adamant that Bella be allowed to date whomever she wanted and that he actually felt better about you and her then Joe and her. I guess that before Bella came in Renee told her that it would make her happy if Bella would go to the hospital with Joe and even suggested that they could stay in a hotel closer to the hotel. I have no idea what that women is even thinking, she should be ashamed, a mother is only supposed to want her child's happiness and right now Renee is being selfish."

I am speechless; I must look like a fish out of water because my mom gets up gives me a kiss and tells me to take care of my girl, damn right she is MY girl and I will take care of her.

Bella didn't let that conversation affect her for long, she told me that what hurt most was that her mom seemed to be pushing her into something she doesn't want. I asked her if she was sure about her break up with Joe, I asked her because, while it would break my heart to have her walk away now, it would kill me if she decided to do it later. Bella was my life now and nothing would change that.

 **BPOV**

I was hurt and frustrated, why was my mom so adamant about me being with Joe? Why could she not see that after just a few days with Edward I am happier than I had ever been? I decided to put it out of my mind, to not let it affect my feelings for my mom she is scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning and I need to be positive. .

Rose has things to do probably Emmett if I was being honest with myself; Esme ran off to grab groceries for the next few days, which left me alone with Edward much to our soon to be mutual pleasure.

Edward and I decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie, we grabbed a blanket and got comfortable with me partly on top of him and judging by the hardness I feel pushing into me he doesn't mind. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, letting his fingers graze the tips of my breasts. I moved my hips back just enough to add a little friction; he pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck. I began to move my hand towards his zipper Edward stopped my hand before I could get it to the Promised Land.

"Don't start something that you can't finish Bella, because I am not sure I will have enough self-control to stop us."

"Who said anything about stopping?" I asked as I got up and started to head to his room, Edward was quick to follow.

I walked into his room, he closed and locked the door the air changed around us the electricity was high I wanted him and by the look in his eyes he wanted me too.

I stood there; he walked up to me pulling me towards the bed, pulling me down encaged in his embrace his smell, his touch it was too much and not enough when out lips met it was like a wild animal took over. His hands and my hands were ripping off clothes faster than the mind could process till it was just the two of us, I could feel him growing impossible bigger as his hands found their way between my legs. I bucked against his hand; his fingers parted my lips and made gently circles around my most sensitive spot, slowly his lips made their way down my body kissing, licking and sucking every inch of me till I was almost a pile of goo on the bed.

The sight of Edward's head between my eyes was a sight to see; he kissed my inner thighs never stopping the circular motion of his fingers, only to replace them with his mouth and tongue. He traces the outline of my lower lips just before he dips his tongue in for a better taste. I am a wild women thrashing against the bed; I have a grip on his hair and I am grinding myself into his mouth, Edward adds in his fingers and I am done screaming out his name I he keeps licking my juices.

I feel him making his way back up my body; the heat that is coming from his body is almost unbearable, I grab his face and bring his lips to mine, I can taste myself on him something I never thought I would do I was doing. I pull him further over me until I can feel his hard throbbing cock where I now want him the most, before he can react I line him up to my entrance and lift my hips so that he can slide into me.

 **EPOV**

The feeling of being inside of Bella is overwhelming nothing that I have ever felt in my life, I am not a two pump chump but damn she is so tight and the sounds she is making. I try to keep pace with her; apparently going to slow for her as she pushes me over, just when I thought she couldn't be more beautiful the sight of her riding my cock has me almost busting in that moment. She is beautiful and in that moment I know that I love her more than I have ever thought possible.

We finish making love right as the garage door opens, it wasn't the way I had planned it to be but it was us and that is what matters most. Quickly getting dressed we rush down to help my mom unload the car and continue with our day.

As we get ready for bed mom gives us the standard warning, probably knowing it will fall on deaf ears but at least she tried. I grab Bella's hand and lead her back to our room and our bed, there I hold her all night we slowly and quietly make love again and as she falls asleep I hear " _I love you Edward."_

 **BPOV**

Life always happens this way, you're on cloud nine and then all of sudden it comes crashing down on you. That's how I feel right this moment; my world feels like it is ending and I have no clue what to do.

Dad called to let me know my mom just had surgery; she went in to have two ulcers removed. It took forever to get her into surgery because the damn doctors wanted to make sure they did tests and biopsies on her first. Two Fucken ulcers is what it was supposed to be! Not this, never this why her? Yes we had our differences but she is my mom I love her I need her why! Dad said that when they opened her up it looked like her stomach had chickenpox, the cancer was too much remove she was in stage four, and she has two weeks to live. With that he told me he loved me and would call later with more information and hung up.

EPOV

I heard a blood curdling scream, I knew it was Bella and I had to find her. I ran throughout the house searching for her yelling her name, I could hear my mom and Rose yelling for her too. Finally, we found her on the floor in the fetal position sobbing and crying as if someone had hurt her. My mom is looking her over to see if she is hurt, Rose is trying to calm her down and I am the idiot just standing there; I am helpless my feet won't move I feel tears start to form seeing Bella like this is killing me.

My mom grabs Bella's phone that is next to her and looks at it showing us that Charlie was the last person she spoke with, instantly I know, we all know it's something to do with Renee.

"Bella...Bella, sweetheart please tell us what's wrong, would you like me to call Charlie back? oh Bella please let us help you"

My mom was crying as she held my girl in her arms, giving her the motherly comfort she seems to need.

Through shallow breaths and sobbing Bella manages to respond.

"N o ple ase don't. He hass enough tto deal withh."

"She is dying, they found cancer and they can't do anything. My mom is dying"

My arms wrap around her I lift her up and take her to my room where I hold her through her pain.

AN:

I hope that you all enjoyed the light, because it is about to be a bumpy road. For those that celebrate Thanksgiving enjoy! I will be continuing to be grateful every day for the three beautiful babies I have and of course this fandom. For those that don't please enjoy your day anyways. Please leave a review and let me know what you think thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I own nothing; all characters belong to their respective owners. See you at the bottom.

GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC

 _Life takes us to_

 _Unexpected places sometimes._

 _The Future is never set in stone, remember that._

 _~Erin Morgenstern_

 **BPOV**

I could hear screaming, blood curling screams. I had no idea where they were coming from or who was making them; it was at that point that I realized it was me, and then the memories of the phone call came back. The tears kept coming and when there was no more left, I found myself in the dark; I could feel Edwards's arms around me and hear his soft snores. I just laid there not wanting to move from the safety that he provided, not wanting to face what was about to come. I thought of my mom, and what she must be thinking or feeling right now, how scared she must be.

I lifted Edward's arms just enough to let me out of his warm embrace, I went searching for my phone knowing that I would need to call my dad to see if he learned anything else. I was heading to the kitchen when I heard Esme talking to someone, I didn't mean to listen in but I thought maybe it was my dad, until I knew it wasn't.

"I love and miss you too Carlisle, but right now is not the right time to move the kids. I hope that you can understand, when Ed died it took everything out of them and now my other daughter is going to be going through that too. I had planned to tell them about us, and our plans but all of this started to happen and I…I just couldn't."

Esme was involved with someone, wow that is news to me and I doubt that Rose or Edward have any idea either. I love that she is staying her for me but I could never ask that of her, life it too short as I am learning now to place it on hold. I was preparing to walk into the kitchen when I suddenly realized that if Esme left that would mean that Rose and Edwards would be leaving with her. Next thing I knew I was falling and slipping back into the black.

 **EPOV**

I woke to a cold pillow next to me where Bella was, it took a few seconds for the weight of today's events to register to me again, before I could even move out of bed I heard my mom screaming for me. I jumped out of bed and ran, ran so fast I almost knocked Rose down, we both regained our balance and ran to our mom. I saw Bella on the floor, running to help my mom I grabbed Bella in my arms lifting her up to the couch. I could hear Rose sobbing; this was taken its toll on her too watching her best friend, her sister as she goes through all of this.

"Mom what happened? "

"I have no idea Rose; I was on a call one minute the next thing I knew Bella falling. I tried to reach her and barley was able to get her head before it hit the ground. "

I listened to my mom and Rose talking as I stood over Bella wondering what could have happened to have made her pass out again.

 _Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Our house phone was ringing, it never rings. I can hear my mom reassuring whoever is on the other line that everything is ok.

" _Edward…Edward"_

I looked down to see Bella coming to; I kneeled down beside her kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"I am right here baby, I will always be right here"

"Don't make promises to me Edward, when you have no control over the future, the future is not set in stone. Things are changing and there is more to come."

I looked into the eyes of the now wide awake Bella; wondering what she could be talking about when I heard a gasp from behind me, I turned to see my mom with tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Bella you heard me on the phone didn't you?" My mom chokes out, Bella just shakes her head yes and looks down.

My mom rushes to Bella hugs her tightly and whispers to her, what I am not sure but Bella nods her head and continues to cry.

"Mom, what is going on? What did Bella overhear? Is everything ok with Renee?" I wasn't sure what had Bella so upset but I wanted to find out.

"Rose, Edward; I met someone, he is wonderful and treats me better than I could have ever asked for. His name is Carlisle, and we have been seeing each other for several months now, last week he received a promotion and asked for us to move with him. "

Judging by the look of shock on Rose's face I am guessing that it mirrors my own, Bella looks guilty and I instantly know that is what she overheard.

"NO! I am not moving! I have a life here and I refuse to leave my sister in her time of need! You are being selfish"

Rose screamed at my mom, even I flinched at the volume that she was producing, not saying that I didn't agree with her because I did…maybe I don't know.

"Mom, I love you and I am glad that you have found someone why you decided to hide it I have no idea. Right now is not the time to discuss it; I think we all need time and options. "

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up from the couch and headed back to my room, I need to think and I need my girl and I had this feeling in the deepest part of me.

 _You're going to lose her._


	10. Chapter 10

Everything belongs to the respective owners.

Thank you to my lovely Goldilocks25 for doing what you do!

 _I wasn't looking for anything when I found you & somehow it made me question what I wanted, was I ready for love! I don't think anyone is ever ready, but when someone makes you feel alive again it_ _'_ _s kinda worth the risk._

 _\- Nicki Rowe_

Esme POV

I had been alone for so long that I had thought I would always be alone. I had my children and my work, I was happy, I was content with the life I had.

When Ed died, my world was shattered. I don't remember eating or sleeping and yet I must have. I know that I was a shell of my normal self, but I also knew I had to keep moving forward for our children. They were so young, both under 10 years old, while they understood the concept of losing their dad I don't think either one fully understood until life started to happen around us again.

Charlie and Renee had really stepped in and helped during that time, they would keep the kids sometimes on the weekends just so I could breathe. It was during those times, I would allow myself to be swallowed in the grief I had. I would cry myself to sleep, scream and yell and curse Ed for being on the road that night. I would mourn the loss of the future we had planned. Most of all I mourned for my children who wouldn't grow up knowing their father; feeling his love each day and just having his presence in their lives, I could only hope that I was enough.

Moving on, finding a new love was never something that I saw in my future, my priority was my children, they were my future. Slowly the years passed by and I was no longer the center of their universe the way that I was when they were younger. I started to find myself alone more and time with mom was replaced with friends, school activities and the opposite sex.

Everything happened so quickly, I was in the supermarket not paying attention to my surroundings and I literally ran him over. I looked down at this beautiful man on the floor and he was laughing; immediately I offered him my had and my apologies, when he took my hand in his I felt something I hadn't felt in years...desire.

Carlisle was his name, this wonderful man insisted on helping me finish my shopping claiming that it was actually a public service. We laughed and talked and by time he loaded my groceries into the car I was agreeing to meet him the next day for coffee; one date turned into two then three and well you get the picture.

I knew that not telling my children may have adverse reactions; but, I honestly didn't know where this was going. I didn't know if this was something that would turn into more, I wasn't sure I wanted it to.

I knew I had fallen in love with Carlisle after six months; he didn't push me he knew of Ed and allowed me to lead. It wasn't until the kids went away for a school trip that I agreed to take the next steps with Carlisle and it was AMAZING! I knew that what we had was something special and I wanted to pursue it further, but now I wanted to tell my children. The plans were in place, I had planned to tell them the weekend after prom but everything with Renee happened.

Watching Bella go through that brought me back to my last, it made me relive my feelings when Ed died and made me question everything I was doing with Carlisle. I knew he had applied for several new positions any of which would be an amazing promotion; I just didn't see him taking the one on the opposite end of the country. I knew that I wanted a future with Carlisle but was I really willing to up root my children so that I could have it?

I didn't know that Bella was listening at the door, regardless I should have been more careful, knowing that not only did I hurt my own children but her as well had me rethinking it all. Bella hugged me so tightly I thought I would pass out and when she whispered in my ear to follow my heart I almost did.

It broke my heart to know that because I was following my heart I would be breaking my children's hearts as well, all three of them. I know that in some ways it is being selfish, others not so much, I can only hope and pray that Rose and Edward will understand.

An: I know that this is probably not the chapter that you were expecting; to be honest it wasn't what I was expecting either. When I sat down to write this is what came out, we are back to Bella tomorrow and getting a little more of the story going.

To my Guest Reviewer first thank you! And to answer your question by the time they are in their thirties if that didn't answer your question please PM me or sign in and I will gladly go further into detail.

I am asking you to please review, I have not asked before I am just wondering who is out there and what you think this far. Thank you again!


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing; everything belongs to their respective owners.

Thank you to my lovely Goldilocks25 because you are amazing!

GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC

" _It is a travesty when two hearts, at different intervals in life, find each other. And although they would otherwise be perfect for each other, they can't be together for the timing isn't right."_

BPOV

Esme took us all to the hospital today to see my mom, I expected her to look different to look like she was dying. She didn't look different, sure a little more pale and fragile than normal but not like she was knocking on deaths door.

I was staying with my mom for the day while my dad went back home to straighten out some stuff and Esme took Edward and Rose to meet Carlisle. I wasn't sure what to say or how to act, I wanted to sit here and cry because it wasn't fair, I wanted to pray to whoever would listen that my mom was a good woman and deserved to live.

I am not sure how long I had been sitting there when there was a knock at the door. I figured it was a nurse coming to check on my mom when I looked up I saw Joe standing there with an arm full of Carnations. He put them down on the table next to my mom, pulled up the chair and sat down beside her.

"I know that I am the last person that you want here, but Renee called and told me about...well about her. I told her I would come and visit, even offered to give you a ride if you wanted."

Leave it to my mom to wake up before I was even able to respond, she looks at me first with a sad smile on her face when she sees the flowers Joe has brought her, and I can see her face light up. She has always been a sucker for flowers.

"My sweet boy the flowers are beautiful! Bella aren't the flowers beautiful? A true gentleman: through and through this guy here."

The smile that was on my mom's face was so big and so bright I couldn't bring myself to upset her "Yea mom they are really beautiful." I looked up and gave them both a smile at this point I wouldn't do anything to add to her stress, everything I did from here on out would be for her. I have to admit the afternoon was nice; Joe stayed for about two hours, left and came back with lunch for all of us, the little things like this make me remember what I saw in him to begin with.

As the afternoon went on Joe said his goodbyes and it was just mom and I. Edwards had texted earlier on saying that they really liked Carlisle and he was also not very happy when I told him that Joe was here. Edward has nothing to worry about I am in love with him; and even if they have to move we will make it work. Maybe I can go to college there or he can come back either way he was my future.

When it was finally time to say good night I left with a list of items that my mom wanted ready for her when she got home; we never discussed the fact that she was dying, but if you could read between the lines you would know what was being said. Mom wanted journals and a tape recorder, she wanted to have a photographer come out and do family pictures something that she had been putting off for far too long. I know that going forward dad and I would do anything that she wanted, it was the least that we could do, after all no matter the disagreements or arguments no one will ever love me as deeply and limitless as my mom.

Time went by faster than I thought it could; by the end of the week my mom was home, and while the doctors had said she only had two weeks to live, they did make sure to tell us that nothing is written in stone. I was determined to make as many memories with her with the time that I have, and if I am being honest I was still hoping that this was a nightmare I would wake up from sooner rather than later. Edward and I have spoken several times over this past week, he was amazing. He gave me the time I needed to devote to my mom and also made sure I knew that I was not alone and that he loved me. I have tried to talk to him several times about the situation with his mom and Carlisle, but he just keeps telling me that it is something that we will talk about later; I am worried about what he is not telling me.

EPOV

Carlisle is a good guy, and he is good for my mom as much as I hate to admit it, she lights up in his presence in a way I don't even think I saw with my dad. She is in love with him; I am still trying to get over the fact that she hid it from us for so long, she said that I would understand one day. My mom has decided that she wants to move to be with Carlisle. She sat down with Rose and me last night and discussed everything at length. Rose asked if we could stay behind with Bella's family to finish the school year, unfortunately as much as I would have been happy to stay I knew that with everything going on with Renee us staying was an automatic no, and I wasn't wrong. We were moving in one month.

I still hadn't told Bella what was going on, she had enough going on with Renee to have to deal with this too, so much was changing for her as well; she decided to finish the year with a homeschool program so that she could dedicate all of her time to her mom's care. As the days turned into a week I knew that I needed to tell her, we needed to work out a plan for us. Mom told me that she was going to be giving me her car, as Carlisle was planning to buy her a new one once we made the move. I think that was her way of trying to make this situation a little easier on all of us involved. We had agreed that we would not sell so that either Rose or I could have a place to live should we decide to come back here for school. My plan was to make the move for now and when I turn 18 in a few months come back, until then I would drive back on Friday nights and go back on Sundays, I was determined to make my relationship with Bella work.

A week had passed and now, I had three weeks left, I had made arrangements with Rose to go help Charlie tonight with Renee so that I could take Bella out for dinner, we needed to talk. We showed up at Bella's just in time to see Charlie leaving the house and Bella in tears, my heart sank knowing that tonight was probably not going to happen. What I was not prepared for was seeing Joe come out after Bella, lean down to whisper in her ear and then walk right past me as if I didn't exist; now I was pissed…I wanted to know what the hell he was doing here with MY girl!

Charlie POV

I love my wife; more than I ever thought I could love another human being, I would give my life for hers, I would do anything to take her place. I had dreams of us growing old together, watching our daughter grow into a beautiful amazing woman, watching our grandchildren play in the yard and finally when the time had come we would fall asleep in each other's arms and sleep for eternity. The plan had always been for us to go together or for me to go first, not to lose her never to lose her, I am trying to do anything and everything that I can to make her final days, weeks, months everything that she wants. Renee wants to see Bella finish school, so Bella is doing extra courses so that she can graduate as soon as she can ok that is fine, but this last request is ridiculous! I didn't realize the pain medication would have this effect on my wife, or maybe the cancer spread to her brain; but for her to tell Bella she wants to see her get married to Joe before she dies is too much. The sad thing is that while I could see my daughters' heart breaking, because that is not the man she loves or wants, I can see the determination to do as her mom asks and that is when I've had enough and walk out.

GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC

I would like to thank those that take the time out of their day to read this story and for taking a chance on me. I feel that with the lack of response it may have something to do with my chapter sizes, so with that I am going to see how it goes by posting once a week on Fridays only. I am hoping that I will be able to combine all five days of writing into something wonderful for you all. See you next Friday.


End file.
